


Nightmare

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Nightmare

Keith watches the sunrise melt away the coldness of the night. His coffee mug warms his fingers, slowly waking up the numbness of his nightmare, still too fresh in his memory.

Horrors of war and death, the terrifying idea of losing Lance clenching his chest in shivers of pain.

Speaking of Lance, he hears him coming in and coming up to him, a smile tugging at Keith's lips when he wraps his arms around him, nose brushing his shoulders blades.

“Good morning babe” he still sounds too sleepy, a yawn escaping his lips. “You woke up early.”

“Couldn't sleep,” Keith answers leaning his head back against Lance's and intertwining their fingers, their rings clinking together.

“The nightmare again?”

“It's always the nightmare,” Keith feels Lance's arms squeeze him tightly. He sighs wearily, expelling the heavy and thick breath out of his lungs. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Don't worry about that,” Lance says resting his chin on Keith's shoulder and nudging his cheek with his nose. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, no,” Keith replies sincerely.

The nightmare plays a wicked game with his mind; portentous and dreadful, a fragment of a memory that he couldn't forget, forever carved in his brain. It torments him with images of Lance's blood, of his lifeless body and empty eyes staring blindingly up at him.

“Hey, I'm here honey,” Lance whispers soothingly at his ear acutely aware of his dark thoughts and trying to cast them away. “I'm safe.”

_He is, he is safe._

But he hadn't been that fateful day when Keith thought he was too late, his heart shattering at the sight of Lance's bloodied figure sprawled unceremoniously over the debris, remnants of a fight.

He had been so close to lose him. So close!

Keith turns around so he can face Lance, foreheads pressed together. He stares into blue eyes, bores into them until he is sure he can count every single eyelash and recall every speck in the iris.

“It's still early, let's get back to bed,” Keith exhales, his early consternation giving way to a calm sense of truce.

Lance nods with his head and clasps Keith's hand, dragging him back to the comfort and warmth of their bed.

And as the morning washes away the nightmare, Keith memorises the way Lance holds him tightly, his heart healing at the sound of his breathing close to his ear.

_He's safe!_

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
